El amor llega sin ser llamado
by Ashery24
Summary: Alex se pregunta como se siente el amor. Gracias a Ichinose se dará cuenta de que...puede que ya este enamorado. Y es que el amor llega sin ser llamado.


Hola. Bienvenidos al primer Billy/Alex que publico. Esta historia no es mía (ya me gustaría a mi haber escritoo algo tan lindo) sino que le pertenece a Marcela-Hawn. Ella quería publicarlo pero se hacia un lío (con lo frecuentemente que cambian la web no me extraña) así que le pregunte si quería que lo publicara en su nombre. Me dio permiso así que aquí lo tienes.

**Parejas: **BillyXAlex/ DomonXIchinose (DomIchi)

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es de Level V. La historia y la imagen que tiene tampoco son mias sino de Marcela-Hawn

* * *

><p><strong>El amor llega sin ser llamado<strong>

El día estaba perfecto, un clima indicado para el equipo Estadounidense de los The Unicorn, ya que ese día el entrenador los hacia entrenar con mas fuerza, pues estaban ya en el Mundial, tenían que dar todo lo que podían.

Después de todo este día de entrenamientos, el entrenador se decidió que era suficiente, haciendo que todos tomaran un descanso, sin duda entrenaron mucho hoy, después de que diera ya el aviso todos fueron a la cocina del equipo para que les dieran algo de almorzar, claro sin duda había algunos que almorzaban juntos ya que tenían ciertas relaciones amorosas, aunque para uno se preguntaba el como era tener una pareja, como era eso de sentirse querido por alguien que te quiere por lo que eres, por como eres, y eso y mas se preguntaba un lindo chico de apariencia de indio que almorzaba tranquilamente y con tantas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Es un hecho, jamas sabré que se siente...-dijo el chico mientras comía otro trozo de su filete.

Después de todo el almuerzo, había llegado la hora de dormir, mientras antes de eso, el chico indio se iba al baño para poder cepillar sus dientes, encontrándose en la entrada a cierto castaño con nada mas que con su novio, Domon, mientras se despedían antes de ir a dormir cada uno a sus habitaciones, uno que otro beso, el indio al ver tales escenas solo les dio a pasar mientras ellos seguían.

-tonto... tienes que descansar-decia el castaño mientras era besado por su novio.

-no quiero, después te extraño y no estas conmigo... -quejo el peliazul grisáceo, el castaño solo le beso en los labios

-pero después ambos salimos regañados, anda ve a dormir.

-esta bien, al menos soñare contigo -comento antes de besarle- te amo mi Kazu~

-yo también te amo Asu~ -dijo el castaño antes de volver a besarle, después domon se había ido a su habitación mientras el castaño se iba al baño, encontrándose a nada mas que a Alex, el indio solo lo miro antes de escupir la pasta de su boca.

-y... ¿como se siente?-pregunto el indio.

-... ¿como se que?-decía un poco confundido el castaño.

-pues eso, tener pareja.

-ah, pues ya sabes, es lo mas hermoso-decía el castaño con una cara con una sonrisa y mejillas rojizas

-eh... me perdonas pero yo no tengo pareja... así que yo no se de esas cosas-dijo Alex mientras enjuagaba su boca, el otro lo miro un poco con extrañes

-¿q-que acabas de decir?, Alex... acaso tu... ¿no has tenido novia?-dijo sobresaltado el chico

-dudo que lo tenga, en mis 15 años de vida jamas me intereso una chica-digo mientras se iba del baño

-bueno... pero tal vez te interesen mas los chicos, como a casi todos los del equipo -dijo mientras lo seguia.

-bueno... tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así jamas me ah interesado alguien, y dudo que lo haga.

-pero alex, apenas tienes 15 años, eres joven! Apenas puedes empezar, en el amor no se manda-animo el castaño mientras el indio entraba a su habitación

-pues creo que tienes razón... pero por mientras me sentiré igual... buenas noches-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

><p>*~A la mañana siguiente~*<p>

Ahí estaba Alex entrenando, la verdad es que el chico siempre entrenaba mas antes o después que todo el equipo, así se volvía mas fuerte según su teoría, pero seguían las mismas preguntas de ayer y de todos los días.

-algún día... ¿podre saber como se sentirá estar enamorado?... n-no lo se... pero mejor olvido eso y me concentro... -se dijo a si mismo antes de continuar entrenando-

-Hablando solo como siempre... en serio, ¿esa es tu manera buena de entrenar?

En ese momento se oyó una voz conocida para Alex, al voltear a ver a sus espaldas vio a nadie mas que al portero titular del equipo, claro, hablamos del mismo chico vaquero, Billy Rapid, y la verdad para Alex le saco una sonrisa, mientras el chico vaquero iba donde el indio

-Alex Hawk, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables solo mientras entrenas?-burlo el vaquero mientras le sonreía a Alex

-Hola para ti también Billy -río Alex mientras miraba aun al vaquero con una sonrisa, este igual lo hacia con Alex

-bueno... no te encontraba en tu habitación así que supuse que entrenabas... así que.. ¿que esperamos? Vamos a entrenar! -dijo el vaquero animado, Alex lo seguía con un poco de gracia, la verdad no le importaba entrenar acompañado, el se sentía muy bien a lado de billy.

Después de un largo entrenamiento, Billy y Alex estaban cansados, ambos chicos se sentaron la portería mientras descansaban, en eso Billy miro a Alex y...

-¿sabes? No me atrevía a preguntarte pero... te oí cuando hablabas solo... -río un poco- y... creo que últimamente no te has sentido bien, ¿no es así? -dijo Billy, Alex solo desvío su mirada mientras miraba por bajo, Billy solo lo miraba con un poco de pena.

-es que... últimamente he visto a casi todo el equipo de Unicorn con novio, Dylan con el capitán, Michael y Sean... aunque Michael sea un masoquista por los maltratos de Sean, y Kazuya con Domon, la verdad... es que siempre me he preguntado... ¿que se sentirá sentir el amor?, que ese sentimiento ha hecho feliz a todos, y para mi es extraño que yo jamas he sentido esto por nadie -dijo Alex mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas.

-bueno... Alex, te seré honesto... la verdad es que estaba en las mismas que tu, igual... siempre me preguntaba que se sentirá estar enamorado... -suspiro mientras miraba al cielo- pero... yo ya caí

-... ¿como que caistes?, es decir.. tu... -decia Alex, el indio estaba impactado a lo que decía Billy

-si, yo... me enamore... -dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Alex- y se siente hermoso de lo que imaginabas, bueno también puede ser doloroso si la persona que amas no te corresponde, pero aun no estoy seguro si esa persona que amo me corresponde, así que no te puedo asegurar si es doloroso o no -comento el vaquero.

-es... es grandioso Billy -dijo no muy feliz, pero dejo eso de lado para percatar a lo que trataba de decirle el vaquero- ... entonces... tu crees que... ¿pueda algún día sentir el amor?-dijo el chico indio, el vaquero solo lo miro sonriendo antes de contestar...

-claro, aun eres joven Alex, estas a tiempo de amar a quien sea, aunque sea a cualquier edad... ya veras que en el momento menos indicado te llegara el amor -animo Billy, Alex solo se abrazaba auentre sus piernas.

-la verdad... te seré honesto, jamas me creía esos dichos... pero, aun dudo... pero esperaré.-en eso Alex miro a Billy- y... eh... ¿se puede saber quien es el chico que robo tu corazón? -dijo con duda el indio, Billy solo volteo a verle mientras levantaba una ceja al igual que sonreía, la curiosidad mato al gato.

-mira... te diré algo, cuando llegues a enamorarte de alguien, yo te diré quien es la persona que me enamore-dijo billy con una sonrisa a la que Alex sorprendió.

-oh, no se vale, eres un tramposo, ¿lo sabias?-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero a lo que hizo a billy sonreír mas.

-lo se, pero es parte de algo... -dijo antes de que se levantara, alzando la mano a alex- ¿me acompañas a desayunar?

-bueno, vamos-dijo Alex agarrandose de la mano de Bily antes de irse con Billy

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas, estaba Kazuya en el sofá mientras leía una revista, en eso llegaba Alex, sentandose igual mientras el castaño miro de reojo a Alex mientras dejaba la revista.<p>

-esa sonrisa... ¿que pasa contigo, eh? -dijo kazuya mientras Alex sonreía

-¿como de que pasa? No pasa nada, solo.. solo me divertia con Billy -dijo Alex, en eso el castaño solo lo miro con un poco de picardía, mientras dejaba la revista.

-ah... entonces... te divertias con Billy... ¿que tanto hacían?-Kazuya se sentaba mas cerca de este mientras el indio lo miraba extraño.

-pues... como siempre, entrenamos juntos. -decia con inocencia el indio

-aja... entrenando... -rio un poco el castaño a lo que alex solo funcio un poco el ceño.

-¿por que demonios te ríes!?-dijo Alex mientras Kazuya dejaba de reír, mirando a alex

-es que... dios, ¿que no te das cuenta?

-darme cuenta... ¿de que?-pregunto aun con inocencia Alex sin percatar lo que decía Kazuya.

-pues... ¿Que mas Alex? A ti te gusta Billy!-dijo casi a gritos Kazuya, el chico indio solo se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

-¿d-de que hablas? A mi no me gusta Billy, el y yo solo somos amigos-dijo ahora algo sonrojado, Kazuya solo sonreía

- eso es lo que siempre dicen Alex, y después resultan algo mas -dijo el castaño.

-bueno... si... pero... entre Bily y yo no es así, además el ama otra persona -dijo un poco decaído, como si no le agradara la idea de que Billy amaba a otro

-¿en serio? Y... el se veía feliz, ¿no es asi? -dijo mientras Alex asentia

-si, la verdad si, y no se, me sentí raro al saber sobre ello.

-Alex, no dejaras que esa persona te robe lo que es tuyo! -animo Kazuya a lo que Alex percató.

-Y-Ya te dije que no me gusta Billy! Yo sabría si el me gusta o no -quejo Alex mientras Kazuya pensaba un momento...

-mmm... ¿no habías dicho que jamas sentiste amor por alguien? -el castaño miro con algo de seriedad a Alex mientras este solo se puso nervioso

-bueno... si, dije eso p-pero...

-¿entonces como sabrás que te enamorastes de alguien si jamas amaste a alguien? -Kazuya se levanto del sofá mientras se ponía enfrente de Alex- tal vez tenga razón, tal vez no... pero eso no lo sabré yo, si no tu.

-tu... ¿crees que me guste Billy? -Ahora se preguntaba Alex a Kazuya con un poco de duda.

-ya dije Alex... eso no lo sabré yo ni nadie mas que tu... -dijo Kazuya llendose de el lugar, dejando al chico en duda.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas Alex había estado pensando sobre lo que le dijo Kazuya, en eso se quedo pensando un momento mientras miraba al techo.<p>

-entonces... tal vez si me guste billy... ¿como lo sabré? Necesito una señal! -dijo con desesperación, en eso se puso a pensar mas, pero en ese momento se le vinieron algunos recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Había sido el día, el día en el que era la selección estadounidense para ir al mundial, mientras después de haber presentado a los chicos que formarían parte del nuevo equipo de Estados Unidos, The Unicorn, todos comenzaron a conocerse entre si, así poder iniciado nuevas amistades, aunque eso no era algo importante para un chico con apariencia india, mientras estaba sentado, observando a los demás conociéndose, pero el no se incluía, ni lo pensaba.

-esto... ¿abra sido una buena idea?, yo quiero jugar al fútbol... pero, ¿que tal si no soy bueno?-se decía el chico mientras bajaba la mirada, siguiendo con sus pensamientos negativos.

-ehmm... ¿Hola? -dijo otra voz, el indio había escuchado otra voz, mientras levantaba la mirada, observando al chico quien estaba prácticamente enfrente suyo, era un chico con apariencia vaquera, mientras al ver al indio solo sonrió lindamente.

-eh... Hola... -dijo el indio mientras se sentaba completamente derecho.

-oye, ¿por que no te unes con los demás? Todos están conociéndose, excepto tu.-dijo el vaquero mientras se levantaba.

-es que... casi no hago amigos... soy nuevo aquí, yo... viva en otra parte de América, así que casi no conozco a nadie y eso me es difícil -comento el indio mientras observo algo, si el chico vaquero le ofreció la mano.

-bueno... entonces seré el primero-dijo aun sonriente el vaquero- me llamo Billy, Billy Rapid.

-em... bueno... hola, soy Alex Hawk -dijo el indio tomando la mano de el vaquero de nombre Billy, mientras este lo levantaba haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, Billy agarrando la cintura de Alex y este un poco sorprendido por su acción.- o-oye... ¿que haces?.

-pues que haré... haré que hagas amigos, no es difícil, vamos! -comento Billy antes de llevarse a Alex aun agarrados de las manos, este lo quería detener

-pero... ya te dije que me es difícil!-en eso Billy detuvo el paso para poder mirar a Alex.

-pero dime... ¿al menos has hecho el intento de hablar con alguien?-comento mientras Alex solo bajaba la mirada.

-es que... jamas lo intente, es que al hablar no me salen palabras... se puede decir que soy algo.. algo tímido al hablar con gente que no conozco, me es difícil hablar con extraños. -al saber eso, Bily solo miro con algo de tristeza a Alex, pero después sonrió.

-pero... después todos ellos se te harán conocidos, los veras todos los días y muy pronto tendrás la confianza de hablarles... como a mi, nos conocimos y ya me hablastes sin timidez.

-bueno... tal vez... ¿pero como podre hablarles?

-yo te ayudaré! Haré que hagas amigos! -dijo mientras Alex solo asentia, en eso Billy lo llevo con los demás, haciendo que conociera a todos los del equipo, después de eso, a Alex lo invadia una sonrisa en su rostro, desde ese momento, el y Billy se habían convertido en Mejores Amigos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de haber recordado ese recuerdo, Alex volvió a sonreír mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-bueno... debo reconocer que gracias a billy pude hacer amigos... -pero después avento la almohada- aun no se si me gusta o no! Ah! Necesito otra señal! -en eso se puso la almohada en su rostro mientras gritaba, pero de nuevo se puso a recordar de nuevo otros momentos.

**FLASBACK**

-no entiendo entrenador, por mi culpa casi perdemos... -decía Alex al entrenador del equipo mientras este miraba por la ventana.- y aun así quiere ponerme como el portero del próximo partido!, si no hubiera sido por Domon que detenía los goles, hubiéramos perdido el partido, no lo entiendo... ¿por que me escogió a mi como un miembro para este equipo?

-Alex, yo jamas me equivoco con mis decisiones, jamas. -contesto el entrenador dejando aun a Alex en su duda.

-bueno... si pero, aun no entiendo... creo que lo mejor para este equipo es que yo no hubiera sido miembro... -en eso Alex sintió una mano en su hombro, haciendo que levantara la mirada para poder mirar que fue el entrenador.

-Alex, si yo te elegí, era para que pudieras seguir jugando al fútbol, pero no solo eso... yo creo que podrás ser un gran portero, eso es lo que siempre quicistes ser, ¿no? -dijo mientras Alex asentia.- entonces tienes que luchar, tienes que dar el gran esfuerzo para poder serlo, por que se que esforzandote podras llegar a ser un gran portero.-dijo mientras dejaba a Alex solo, en eso se quedo pensando unos momentos, después se dirigió a donde se encontraba la cancha.

Pasaron horas, Alex estaba entrenando duro de lo que podía, de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto poder que dio, gotas de sudor salían de su rostro, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, mientras puso su vista al cielo oscuro donde brillaban las estrellas, dejando brillar igual sus dos ojos color negros, dejando que el aire soplara las plumas de su cachucha de indio, Alex aun no creía lo que le decía el entrenador.

-jamas entendere, ¿que hago mal?, ¿por que no puedo!? Tal vez no lo lograré...

-no digas eso... -al oír otra voz, Alex sobresalto de sorpresa, dándose cuenta que era nada mas que Billy, mientras iba donde el indio.

-Billy, tu... ¿tu crees que pueda a llegar a ser un gran portero?, no lo se.. tal vez lo mejor para el equipo es que no este aquí...

-no digas tonterías! Alex claro que llegaras a ser un gran portero! Lo lograras!-decía Billy casi gritando.

-¿y por que estas tan seguro? Pues para ti es muy fácil decirlo! Eres un gran portero! Tu debiste jugar en el partido pasado, y deberías jugar el próximo!... yo no soy el portero número 1, tu si!... solo... solo me frusta no poder ser algo de ayuda! Si no fuera por Domon, el partido pasado lo hubiéramos perdido! -dijo Alex con toda la frustración del mundo, mientras cubría su rostro entre sus piernas mientras las abrazaba, Billy con solo verlo, sintió pena, sintió mucha tristeza por el, por su amigo.

-Alex... deja de ser muy pesimista! ¿quieres? Deja de pensar en lo negativo! Por que... por que si yo creo en ti, es por que se que puedes! Se que con esfuerzo podrás! Podrás ser un gran portero!... Alex, yo confió en ti... y siempre lo haré.-las palabras del vaquero, hicieron que Alex levantara la mirada, tenia un poco de lágrimas en su rostro, algo que hizo que Billy las limpiara con su mismo pañuelo rojo, Alex no evito provocar que sus mejillas se pusieran de un color carmesí, mientras miraba esos ojos color azul metálicos provenientes de Billy.

-Billy... ¿en serio crees que podre llegar a ser un gran portero?-aun se preguntaba el indio.

-¡Claro! Este no es el fin Alex, si sigues entrenando como hoy, podrás llegar a serlo... es mas.. yo te ayudaré! -dijo mientras Billy lo levantaba del suelo, dejando que el aire de la noche soplara hasta sus ropas, sus cabellos de ambos, Alex solo dio una leve sonrisa al vaquero

-sabes... me siento mucho mejor, daré mi esfuerzo para convertirme en un gran portero!

-estoy cien por ciento seguro que lo lograras-animo Billy antes de llevarse a Alex a su habitación para descansar, definitivamente Alex estaba muy agradecido con el, no importaba lo que sea, Billy siempre lo iba a apoyar.

**FIN** **DEL** **FLASHBACK**

Eso y mas recuerdos se le venían a Alex, de Billy y solo de el, los momentos que pasaron ambos juntos, siendo ya de entrenamientos o por simples momentos de diversión, de esos momentos, Alex siempre se la pasaba bien a lado de Billy, siempre se sentía bien, se sentía feliz a su lado, jamas había sentido esas expresiones, mientras después de recordar, se quito la almohada de su rostro.

-Billy, siempre estuvo ahí para mi, siempre me apoyo, siempre me hacia sentir bien, el me demostraba que todo se podía, gracias a el deje la timidez, deje de pensar tan negativamente, deje todo lo malo para proseguir, para seguir luchando por lo que mas quiero!-dijo abrazando su almohada-

Billy... oh Billy, esto.. ¿acaso sera como se siente el amor?, esto que me pasa... ¿sera amor? -decía el indio mientras se levantaba de la cama- Entonces, esos momentos por las que siempre me alegraba estar con el... es por que...¡ por que lo amo! Dios... me enamore de Billy! Ahora me doy cuenta que siempre estuve enamorado, y...¡de Billy! -dijo tan feliz mientras se volvía a acostar aun abrazando su almohada-¡ lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!¡ Dios! ¡Por fin se como se siente estar enamorado! ¡Y se siente bastante bien! ¡Muy... hermoso! ¡Dios que feliz estoy! -pero en eso se puso a pensar de nuevo, mientras su sonrisa de desaparecía un poco

-Pero... el ama a otra persona.. pero, aun así ¡se lo tengo que decir! -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida de su habitación, llendo a la habitación del vaquero, aunque aun dudaba si tocar la puerta.

-aun no se si es correcto... ¿que tal si la persona que ama ya le correspondió? Mejor lo dejo así... -decía Alex mientras se empezaba a dar unos pasos lejos de la puerta, aunque en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejándose ver al indio con una camiseta blanca y con pantalones para dormir, Alex al verlo solo dio un salto de sorpresa, mientras este lo miraba.

-Alex, ¿que haces aquí? ¿No crees que deberías ya dormir?-dijo Billy mientras Alex lo miraba.

-pues... si, pero solo tenia que decirte algo... "¿es en serio que me atrevere a decírselo?"-dijo y se grito interiormente mientras Billy le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ah bueno... entonces... te parece si, bueno... pasa -dijo dándole el paso al indio a su habitación, lo cual hizo y paso a la habitación, mientras Billy cerraba la puerta.

-bueno... ehem... Billy, yo... vengo a decirte sobre... pues sobre lo que me dijiste esta mañana-comento mientras billy se sentaba en su cama.

-¿ah si?

-si, bueno... ¿recuerdas que me habías dicho que si yo te decía que cuando llegara a enamorarme de alguien, tu me decías de quien te enamorastes?-dijo a lo que el vaquero asintió.- bueno... yo... parece que ya descubrí que me enamore -dijo, en eso trago saliva para proseguir- pero... me dí cuenta que... me enamore de una persona que menos espere, y bueno... esa persona, eres tu.

En eso Billy se quedo estático, al saber eso, jamas se lo imagino, pero, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-asi que.. soy yo, ¿eh?

-s-si... eres tu... pero solo por eso no quiero arruinar nuestra relación de amigos, no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, y tampoco quiero afectar tu relación con el chico que amas, tal vez el te corresponde, es decir... eres un gran chico Billy, eres tan bueno, eres genial, y por ti, por tu apoyo, pude luchar por lo que mas quería.-a Alex se le quebraba la voz, mientras Billy lo miraba aun sonriendo.

-pues... hoy mismo también me dí cuenta que esa persona me corresponde.

-¿en serio? Eso es grandioso. -dijo Alex fingiendo una sonrisa.

-si... me dí cuenta al mismo tiempo que me confesastes Alex.-dijo el vaquero haciendo que Alex siguiera con la duda.

-n-no lo comprendo...

-bueno... tal vez esto te haga comprenderlo... -dijo, en eso jalo al indio, haciendo que se agachara para poder besarlo en los labios, mientras Alex se quedaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, acaso... ¿era él? El mismo era el chico a quien amaba Billy, Alex había sido correspondido en su primer amor! No lo podía creer, sus mejillas se hacían rojas, en eso sintió como Billy hizo que se sentara en sus piernas para poder zbesarlo mejor, mientras sentía que se separaba del beso, mirandolo con esos ojos que tanto amaba el indio, a Billy también le encantaban esos ojos negros de Alex, y esas mejillas que se tornaron a rojo, mientras Alex solo se tocaba los labios aun sorprendido.

-e-entonces... Billy... tu..

-Alex Hawk, yo te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, jamas creí sentir esto por ti, pero es que... comenzaba a sentir algo mas por ti cuando estaba contigo, sentía muchas emociones al estar contigo, y me hacia feliz estando contigo, te amo... y la verdad, me alegra que me correspondas-dijo tocando la mejilla de Alex, mientras con la otra mano agarro su pañuelo rojo para poder colocarselo a su hermoso indio, pensando que así combinaría con sus mejillas rojas.

-a mi también me alegra... me alegra mucho! Y también saber que... espera... ¿esto significa que ya somos novios?-pregunto con algo de timidez, mientras el vaquero le sonreía mas.

-solo si eso deseas... Alex, ¿me permitirías ser tu novio quien te ame de ahora en adelante?-pregunto a lo que hizo a Alex sonrojar mas por esas palabras, pero le mostró una sonrisa.

-si! Si quiero! Por que yo también quiero amarte de ahora en adelante.. -dijo mientras se daban un corto beso, en eso Billy hizo que se recostara a su lado, y en esa noche, pudo dormir con el amor de su vida, y desde esa noche Alex pudo responder su pregunta, y definitivamente, el amor te llega sin ser llamado.

*~Fin~*

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Y mas les vale dejar reviews o sino...<p> 


End file.
